Always
by rocket-queen98
Summary: One - Shot -1x14 - What if Katherine was watching when Damon went into the tomb? What if she came back for him? Damon/Katherine.


**Always**

**A/N _I hope you like this story, i'm sorry that i'm posting so much of them but i'm on a Datherine high at the moment! Anyway, I hope that you still enjoy it, I have no idea where this came from, but please review! __I've made Katherine a bit nicer, it fit better with the story. __:)_**

* * *

"**Why do you get a happy ending? Why do you get it and i don't?"**

Pearl choked as Damon's fingers locked tighter around her neck, her own trying to peel them off of her, eyes pleading with Damon to let her go. His own blue ones, glassed over with tears, glared back at her. Anna remained silent, trying to think of something that would stop him, but she couldn't, she could only pray that he wouldn't take the one thing she loved away from her. He swallowed, fighting the tears in his eyes, he refused to break down in front of her, in front of anyone. He did everything he was supposed to do, he helped Emily, he helped Anna, just so that he could get into that tomb. He still couldn't believe it, he felt like he was in a nightmare.

Why wasn't she in there? If she was out, why didn't she come looking for him?

Thoughts filled his head as to why she wasn't in there. He had witnessed her being dragged off himself, he remembered trying to help her, willing to do anything just to keep her safe by his side. He could almost feel the pain he had gone through being without her again, she was the reason he turned and without Katherine, being a vampire didn't seem worth it without her. It had felt like forever since he last held her and he wanted to know why she wasn't there with him if she hadn't been in the tomb. He couldn't understand, there had to be some explanation, there just had to be, because without one, he couldn't go on. He couldn't handle the thought of not being with her.

She coughed, opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she was still very weak. He loosened his grip on her throat, but she still couldn't talk, she needed blood so desperately. Damon didn't care, he was close to flipping the switch, close to hardening his heart. When she didn't answer, Damon let her go and shoved her into the wall behind them, he wanted to hurt her, just to that someone could feel a fraction of what he was feeling. Anna cried out, and because he was angrier, Damon was stronger so he dodged her hits, pushing the girl to the floor. He broke the chair next to the TV with his foot and picked up the leg, holding it above her heart. Anna didn't move, to scared to and she pleaded with Damon. Pearl groaned in pain, eyes staring at the wood in fear while her daughter continued to beg him.

"Don't, please!"

He growled at Pearl,"WHY?"

"_**Damon!"**_

At the sound of a familiar voice, Damon's eyes widened, and he dropped Pearl, along with the stake. The starved vampire fell to the floor, clutching her throat and Anna took the distraction to grab her mother and, using her vampire speed, rush her out of the room, passing Katherine who now stood in the doorway. He let out a shaky breath before he slowly turned around, eyes landing on the woman he had missed for almost one hundred and fifty years. She entered the room, now standing a few inches from him, eyes roaming his body.

She had watched him over the years, but only from afar, not up close. She hadn't been this close to him since 1864, and not much had changed. The only thing that was different was his eyes, the last time she had looked into them, they were bright blue, full of love. Now, in that moment, they were hard, still blue, but darker, they were so full of emotion. Anger and hurt filled them, and she swallowed thickly, trying to control herself, he was bringing out the softer side of her already. The younger vampire didn't know it, but she had been watching him, again from afar, earlier on that night.

She hadn't been near the tomb, she didn't want to reveal herself, but she could hear how upset he was. She watched as he went through the forest, with Elena, his face wearing an exited expression. But Katherine also watched as he came out the tomb, his happy expression was gone, and his face was broken, as if he had just died all over again, as if his world had just fallen around him. He didn't know it, but she had been there, fighting her own tears as his heart broke for a second time, and again, she had been the cause of it.

Even though she wasn't one to carry regrets, Katherine did with Damon. Her biggest regret was leaving him. She thought that she wouldn't regret anything because she had promised herself not to get attached to people, but even though she had built a wall around her heart, for some reason, Damon Salvatore had managed to break it down and she didn't even know it until Katherine left him. Through the years Katherine had told herself that she would forget him, but she hadn't, she always found herself looking for him just so that she could catch a glimpse of him.

Damon Salvatore had haunted Katherine Pierce for 145 years.

"K-Katherine?"

She didn't speak as he walked towards her, eyes trailing across her face and her body, making sure that she wasn't Elena, that she hadn't followed him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. But when he was close enough to breathe in her scent, he was sure that it was her, her scent had never left him. Anger soared through his veins, pissed off that she hadn't found him, that they had wasted decades not being together. She raised her eyes to meet his, and the two just looked at each-other before he before she knew it, he had stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, lips crushing to hers in a desperate kiss.

He couldn't help it, it was like she held some power over him that made him stop being angry with her. His fingers tangled in her long hair, tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, and he kissed her passionately, whimpering when Katherine returned it. Her hands flattened on his chest, sighing into his mouth when she felt the muscles and skin that hadn't left her. They moved up his chest and her arms locked themselves around his neck, pulling him as close as their bodies would allow. Suddenly she found herself against the now closed door, Damon's hand on her throat, like he did with Pearl.

He then asked her the question he'd been asking all night,"Why?"

"Dam-"

His name coming from her almost made him break down but then his fangs came forward, and he threw her across the room, the anger returning. He stormed over to Katherine, picking her up before pinning her against the opposite wall. She let him do this, knowing that she deserved everything she got from the Salvatore brother. If it had been anyone else, they would have been snapped in half by now, but even through she hated it, Katherine couldn't rid him from her mind. She couldn't forget about him, her heart wouldn't allow her. She saw his vampire face for the first time ever, and she couldn't deny it, it made him more attractive. She'd never experienced vampire Damon before and Katherine liked how strong he was.

His voice dropped to a desperate whisper,"How could you do this to me?"

She raised her hands and cupped his face in them, letting her humanity sink in for the first time in a long while. He always brought out the human side of her, even when she tried her best to escape it. Katherine knew it, he deserved the truth, he needed to know. His eyes fluttered at her touch, and Katherine traced her thumb across his lower lip.

"I was scared. Scared of you."

He narrowed his eyes,"S-Scared of me? Wh-"

He started to panic, wondering what he had done wrong to make her do this to him. She noticed this and hushed him, knowing that if she didn't do this now, she probably never would

"You didn't do anything, it was me. I was scared of how you were making me _feel_. For the first time in years, you had made me feel something and I was scared of it. So I did what I always do...i ran."

Something wet hit her cheek and she looked up to see that it was one of Damon's. He furiously wiped them away and spun around. He felt better that it wasn't any of his fault, but the tears just continued to come, he didn't know why. He hadn't cried since he was a young boy. Katherine's hand settled on his shoulder and she forced him to look at her. He obeyed, looking into her eyes, the eyes that he always lost himself in.

"I-I'm sorry, Damon. I love y-"

He shook his head, he couldn't hear it. Night after night, he had wished she was right beside him to say those three words, but that was when he thought she was in the tomb, thinking that she was waiting to be saved.

How could he be sure that she wouldn't get scared and run again?

Damon backed away,"NO! You can't say that, you can't come back and say those words! If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me. You would have stayed with me, you would have fought for me. _One hundred and forty five years_, Katherine! I've spent all these years missing you, wishing that I had you with me."

That got him, those three words broke him and Damon fell to the floor, emotions taking over him. He tried to fight against it, but his body was so tired. Katherine knelt down in front of him, her hand reaching out and her fingers swept through his raven hair, something that always calmed him down when he was human. Her fingers trailed down his cheek and grasped his chin, lifting his head. Her free hand wiped his tears away before brushing his hair out of his eyes, remembering how curly his hair used to be. She never felt the need to wear her mask in front of him, she always turned into Katerina again, Katherine seemed to fall away when he was there. He had turned into her, which was something she never wanted, Damon had switched off his humanity for so long that he didn't know what was real anymore.

"I **love** you, Damon. I've never loved anyone...not for a long time. I was scared because you made me feel...you made me turn on my humanity, and I couldn't handle that. I _don't_ deserve you, I don't deserve your love. I did check up on you, I couldn't stop myself, and I watched as your own humanity began to fade, and I hated it. You were turning into me, and I didn't want that, I didn't want that for you."

His eyes opened and he watched as Katherine's walls crumbled, and for the first time, her heart opened, and she spilled her guts. Her forehead fell against his,"I'm here now. I know that you don't believe me, but I love you, I do. It's always been you, Damon."

He couldn't stop the feelings he was getting. He tried to stay mad at her for torturing him, he really did but whenever she said those three words he found himself crumbling. He sniffed, suddenly feeling like a human again, and as she started to tell him that she loved him again his resistance wall broke into pieces. He should hate her, he should despise her for lying to him, for leaving him but he just couldn't, he couldn't find it inside of him to do that. He knew that he would never stop loving her, no matter what she did.

"I love you, Damon."

Her response was another kiss, and Damon's hands hauling her closer to his body, as if he was making sure that she was real. He held her close to him, making sure that she wasn't going to leave again and Katherine gripped his shoulders, understanding how he was feeling. His fingers dug into her sides as their kiss deepened, turning from tender to wild in a few short seconds. He poured his heart and soul into it, as if he was trying to make up for lost time, and it took her breath away. Katherine crawled into his lap, her teeth tugging at his lower lip, before she broke the kiss. Damon whined softly, trying to capture her lips again but Katherine turned her way, ignoring his protests.

Her lips peppered small kisses along his jawline before they trailed across his cheek then made their way to his ear. Damon's head fell back, bumping off the wall behind him, eyes closing in pleasure. He gasped when she bit into his neck, tongue lapping up the blood, as if she was marking him though the wound quickly closed. She began to print kisses along his neck again before she raised her head, looking down at him. Vulnerability took over the lust in Damon's eyes, which were bright blue again, the sparkle that used to be there was back and she wanted it to stay that way.

He begged her,"S-Stay with me?"

"Always."

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
